


Invitation

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Fly PV AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: "I guess I should go," Tsuyoshi says, pushing himself away from the counter.Nakai washes the glasses in the sink, carefully drying them and setting them aside. He turns his head slightly, then back to the sink. "You don't have to."(Tsuyoshi accepts Nakai's invitation. Technically written as a companion piece to Fly, but should work as Nakai and Tsuyoshi's characters from the Fly PV.)





	

They drink in the kitchen, leaning against the counters; Nakai's apartment is made of dark wood and right angles, everything in shades of black and carefully aligned. Tsuyoshi wonders vaguely if Nakai ever actually relaxes, or if this is simply the way things always are in his mind.  
  
He babbles about this and that, fingers fidgeting on the edge of the counter, and Nakai listens quietly. He's sure he's boring the older man to death, but Nakai smiles faintly and nods for him to go on, and soon the ice is melting in their empty glasses.  
  
"I guess I should go," Tsuyoshi says, pushing himself away from the counter.  
  
Nakai washes the glasses in the sink, carefully drying them and setting them aside. He turns his head slightly, then back to the sink. "You don't have to."  
  
Tsuyoshi can't tell if Nakai's just being polite or if he's actually inviting Tsuyoshi to stay, but then Nakai turns around and his expression isn't any different but somehow Tsuyoshi knows what he means.  
  
Tsuyoshi takes a deep breath. "Okay." He doesn't know what to do, what to say--  
  
Nakai circles an arm around Tsuyoshi's shoulders and kisses him. He leans back against the counter, pulling Tsuyoshi with him, and Tsuyoshi wraps his arms around him and kisses him back. It's been so long since he's felt any kind of touch like this, simple and raw and warm.  
  
Even the comforter on Nakai's bed is black. Nakai works them both in his hands until Tsuyoshi's fingers curl tight on his back and he buries his face in Tsuyoshi's neck, panting. Afterwards, he cleans them off, businesslike but gentle, and pulls on a pair of sweatpants.  
  
Tsuyoshi rolls onto his side, tucking his feet under the blanket sleepily. "Aren't you tired?"  
  
Nakai pulls the rest of comforter over him in passing. "Work," he replies, and sits down at a computer across the room. The screen glows, filling the room with dim light.  
  
Tsuyoshi closes his eyes. The blanket is warm and secure, and his leader is a few feet away, watching over him. He drifts off, lulled to sleep by the sound of the keyboard.


End file.
